Heatsinks are passive heat exchangers that transfer and dissipate heat generated by an electronic or mechanical device away from the device to maintain the device at an appropriate operating temperature. The generated heat may be dissipated to a fluid medium such as ambient air or liquid coolant. Heatsinks are commonly used with high-power semiconductor devices and optoelectronics such as lasers and light emitting diodes (LEDs), where the heat dissipation characteristics of the components itself is insufficient to maintain the component at a safe and stable temperature during operation. To increase the heat dissipated by the heatsink, the surface area of the heatsink in contact with the surrounding cooling medium may be increased or maximized. Additionally, heat dissipation may be improved by manufacturing the heat sink from thermally conductive materials such as aluminum. Further, fluid may be forced over the heatsink by way of a fan or propeller to maintain a large temperature difference between the heatsink and the surrounding fluid.